Gaara's First Friend
by Ruvina no Ookami Hime
Summary: Minato pergi ke Suna untuk rapat dengan membawa Naruto. Naruto berjalan-jalan dan bertemu dengan Gaara. Naruto menjadi 'judul'. My first fic. Mind to RnR? Please...
1. Teman Pertama

**Fic pertama Tobito yang pake bahasa Indonesia! Yang dulu bahasa Inggris, tapi hanya dapat dua review. Sekarang Tobito ingin dapat banyak Review!**

**Warning: Bermasalah menentukan judul, Lagi stress karena nilai UKK ancur.**

**Inspirasi: Fic-ficnya Carrie2sky! Arigatou Carrie2sky! Dan lagu Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu! Lagunya sedih... banget.**

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya Tobito pastinya, tapi ngga tau punya siapa. *digampar Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari menyambutnya melalui jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Naruto duduk diam di tempat tidurnya, masih merasa mengantuk. Tiba-tiba dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga. Di samping kanan tangga terdapat ruang makan, dan di belakangnya terdapat dapur. Naruto berlari memasuki ruang makan, di meja makan duduklah seseorang berambut kuning, bermata biru cerah, mirip sekali dengan Naruto versi besarnya.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Tidakkah Tou-san ingat sesuatu yang penting hari ini?" Naruto berteriak pada laki-laki yang duduk di meja makan itu.

"Hm? Apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi ke Suna? Seperti yang Tou-san janjikan dua hari lalu."

**Flashback**

"Naruto." Panggil sang Hokage.

"Hm? Ada apa Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruto sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap teman-temannya dari balik jendela saat ayahnya datang. Minato memakai baju standar Jounin, yang ditutupi jubah Hokage berwarna putih dengan pola api di bagian bawahnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang sekarang menatapnya dari atas tempat tidur.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Suna untuk rapat dengan Kazekage keempat. Apa kau mau ikut? Atau kau mau tinggal disini? Aku akan menugaskan Kakashi untuk menjagamu." Tanya Minato sambil menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto Nampak berpikir sebentar. Dia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Apakah ikut Tou-san ke Suna? Atau di sini bersama Kakashi-San? Aku cukup bosan di rumah, tapi apa yang akan kulakukan di Suna selama Tou-san rapat? Ah, nanti akan kucari tahu sendiri!

"Aku mau ikut! Aku bosan di rumah terus. Lagipula Aku ingin mendapat teman baru di Suna!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Oh, kudengar Kazekage juga punya seorang anak seumurmu. Mungkin kalian bisa berteman baik?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, tentu. Kita akan berangkat pukul 12.00." Kata Minato sambil menunjuk kearah jam yang menunjukkan angka 10.00.

"Baik. Aku mau mandi." Naruto bergegas naik ke atas dan mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit terdengar langkah kaki Naruto yang turun dari lantai dua. Dia segera duduk di meja makan dan melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Naruto memakai baju berwarna biru yang dilapis jaket orange tanpa lengan, celana orange dan sepatu berwarna biru. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah tas ransel kecil berwarna abu-abu. Sedangkan Tou-sannya sedang berada di ruang Hokage, mengerjakan beberapa tugas sebelum mereka pergi.

Terdengar suara pintu, lalu terlihat Minato berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia masih memakai jubah Hokagenya, hanya saja sekarang Minato membawa tas ransel yang tidak terlalu besar di punggungnya. Naruto terkejut melihat Tou-sannya sudah siap sementara dia masih melahap sarapannya. Naruto semakin cepat menghabiskan makanannya, dan satu menit kemudian dia akhirnya selesai. Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, lalu mengusap kepala Naruto yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Ikuzo, Tou-san!" Kata Naruto yang bersemangat.

"Yosh!" Balas Minato.

Dengan itu Minato lalu bergegas keluar dari kantor Hokage. Dua orang ANBU terlihat mengawal mereka dari belakang. Minato berjalan sambil menggandeng Naruto. Lama-kelamaan Minato berlari semakin cepat. Tiba-tiba Hokage keempat itu berhenti karena tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Naruto menghilang. Dia membalik badannya, dan melihat Naruto yang membungkuk memegangi lututnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Tou... -san... ja.. ngan... cepat-cepat!" Naruto terlihat kelelahan.

Maklum, Minato yang dijuluki 'Konoha Yellow Flash' itu memang sudah terbiasa bergerak cepat, hingga melupakan anaknya yang belum bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya. Minato mendekati Naruto, mengusap kepalanya lagi, lalu membungkuk di depannya, seakan menyuruh Naruto untuk naik ke punggungnya. Naruto terkejut, tapi dia segera melompat ke punggung ayahnya. Sekarang Minato menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Minato berlari lagi dengan cepat, melewati gerbang Konoha, terus berlari melewati hutan dan akhirnya sampai di padang pasir yang sangat luas.

Minato terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan akhirnya sampai di Suna pada malam hari. Perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan tiga hari itu dipersingkat menjadi delapan jam oleh Minato. Naruto sempat tertidur, tapi akhirnya terbangun lagi saat mereka hampir sampai di Suna. Minato bergegas menuju kantor Kazekage. Di sana Kazekage keempat sudah menunggu. Minato melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto karena dia akan rapat. Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Tou-sannya dan mulai mengelilingi kantor sekaligus rumah itu.

"Hey, ruangan apa ini?" Tanya Naruto saat dia melihat sebuah kamar di pinggir lorong.

"Ah! Jangan pernah sekalipun masuk ke ruangan itu! Itu adalah ruangan terlarang!" Orang itu segera bergegas meninggalkan Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Ruangan apa ini? Aku bisa melihat ada papan nama di atas, tapi tulisannya tidak terbaca dan terlalu tinggi. Apa aku masuk saja, ya? Dengan ragu kupegang kenop pintunya, lalu kuputar perlahan ke samping. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari baju, dua buah meja, dan sebuah balkon. Kertas-kertas bertebaran dimana-mana. Kulihat selembar kertas. Di sana ada sebuah gambar makhluk yang tak jelas dan dibawahnya ada tulisan 'monster'. Aku bergidik melihatnya, dan kuputuskan untuk tidak melihat kertas lainnya. Aku segera berlari menghampiri balkon, dan melihat ada seutas tali panjang yang diikat di pagar balkon. Tali itu menjuntai ke bawah. Kupanjat pagar balkon itu, lalu aku turun ke bawah perlahan dengan menggunakan tali.

Aku sampai di bawah, dan kulihat ada jejak kaki yang menuju ke suatu tempat. Jejak kaki siapa ini? Kuikuti saja jejak kaki itu. Tiba-tiba aku berakhir di semacam taman bermain. Jejak kaki itu masih terus ke dalam taman bermain. Aku baru mau melangkahkan kakiku saat kudengar isak tangis seseorang.

**Gaara's POV**

Sakit. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Mengapa hatiku terasa sakit? Yashamaru sudah menjelaskan padaku tentang rasa sakit ini. Sebelum dia meninggal. Tapi aku tak terlalu mengerti, dan rasa bersalah juga terus membayangiku. Hatiku semakin sakit membayangkan Yashamaru yang telah kubunuh. Dua tahun lalu.

Sekarang aku masih duduk di ayunanku seperti biasa, pada malam hari yang cukup berangin. Tak ada seorang pun yang memperdulikan keberadaanku. Bahkan kakak-kakakku tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu kemana aku pergi pada malam hari. Mungkin mereka tidak peduli. Tidak ada yang berubah selama dua tahun sejak Yashamaru meninggal. Ayahku masih menjadi Kazekage, kakak-kakakku masih tidak memperdulikanku, aku masih belum memiliki teman, dan orang-orang masih takut padaku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Aku segera melompat turun dari ayunanku, bersiap menyerang walau aku tahu pasirku akan melindungiku. Bahkan jika aku hanya duduk di ayunanku tanpa menggerakkan tanganku. Suara langkah kaki itu mendekat, dan kulihat seorang anak seusiaku yang menimbulkan suara itu. Dia memakai baju biru yang dilapis jaket orange tanpa lengan, celana orange dan sepatu berwarna biru. Dia berjalan dengan santai di depanku sambil bersiul. Rambutnya berwarna kuning *blonde* dan mencuat kemana-mana seperti semak-semak.

Anak itu menyadari keberadaanku dan tiba-tiba melihat kearahku. Terlihat bahwa matanya berwarna biru cerah dan di kanan-kiri wajahnya ada tiga garis yang tampak seperti kumis kucing. Wajahnya nampak bingung melihatku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya, berhenti bersiul.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku balik, sudah berdiri biasa.

"Hmm, aku bosan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Jawabnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibalik kepala dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya anak berambut kuning itu.

"Aku… memang setiap malam ada disini. Aku suka tempat ini. Begitu sunyi, damai, dan tidak ada yang mengganggu." Jawabku hampir tersenyum.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh di hatiku. Rasanya tidak seperti rasa sakit yang biasa kurasakan atau semacamnya. Rasanya begitu hangat. Sepertinya Yashamaru menyebutnya… bahagia. Ya, mungkin itu yang kurasakan. Anak ini tidak seperti anak lain yang langsung berlari saat melihatku. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, walau aku tak tahu apa itu.

"Hey, kau masih akan lama disini?" Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Tou-san sedang ada rapat malam ini. Daripada aku tinggal diam, aku lebih suka berjalan-jalan mengitari desa ini. Dari tadi aku sudah berputar-putar tanpa arah, dan sekarang aku lelah. Maukah kau menemaniku duduk di taman ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Dia segera berlari kearah ayunan dan duduk di atasnya, membuat rantainya bergemerincing pelan. Aku berjalan pelan ke ayunan di sebelahnya dan duduk disana. Selama beberapa detik aku terus menatapnya.

"Kau… tidak takut… padaku?" Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku.

"Hm?" Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bingung.

" Tidak. Mengapa aku harus takut?" Jawabnya santai.

"Karena orang-orang takut padaku. Mereka selalu lari dariku." Jawabku sedih.

"Kalau begitu, orang-orang itu yang aneh. Kau tidak nampak menakutkan. Tidak bagiku." Dia mencoba menenangkanku.

"Dan… aku tidak punya teman." Suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

Air mataku hampir menetes lagi. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya, tapi memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku terasa sakit lagi. Semua ingatan-ingatan buruk itu kembali padaku. Aku merasa sendiri lagi. Sendiri dalam kegelapan.

**Naruto's POV**

Anak ini nampak sangat kesepian. Sepertinya sepanjang hidupnya yang dia kenal hanya dirinya seorang. Dari lingkaran di sekitar matanya, sepertinya dia tak pernah tidur. Dan menghabiskan seluruh malamnya di taman ini. Tulisan di dahinya berarti 'cinta', tapi aku tak mengerti apa arti tulisan itu baginya.

Aku beruntung memiliki Tou-san yang peduli padaku. Terlalu peduli malah *overprotektif. Walau kadang dia menyebalkan karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika dia tak ada. Mungkin aku akan seperti anak ini. Aku juga beruntung memiliki Kakashi-san yang menjagaku saat Tou-san sedang bekerja. Kadang mereka berdua mengganggu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada benar-benar sendirian.

Meski belum pergi ke akademi, temanku juga lumayan banyak. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan anjingnya Akamaru. Kami selalu bermain bersama, walau Kakashi-san pasti tak jauh dariku, mengawasi. Kurasa anak ini butuh teman. Dan aku tahu siapa yang bisa menjadi temannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu."

**Gaara's POV**

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu."

Suara itu… Seakan-akan ada seberkas cahaya menembus semua kegelapan dan kesendirianku. Terdengar suara langkah kakinya lagi, dan tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahuku. Kubuka mataku, dan kulihat anak laki-laki itu berdiri di belakangku, memegang bahuku. Pasirku tidak menghalangi, seakan pasir itu tahu bahwa anak ini tidak berbahaya. Bahuku terasa hangat. Begitu pula dengan hatiku.

"Kau mau, kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Untuk beberapa saat aku diam terpaku di ayunanku. Aku tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata yang baru saja kudengar. Akhirnya aku tersadar. Aku menutup mataku, dan mengangguk pelan. Perasaan ini… begitu hangat. Hatiku seakan ingin meledak karena penuh dengan perasaan yang kurasa disebut 'bahagia' ini.

"Namaku Naruto. Namamu?" Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan mukaku.

"Gaara." Aku berjabat tangan dengannya.

Hatiku kini terasa seperti es krim yang meleleh. Meleleh karena terkena panasnya kebahagiaan yang kudapat dari Naruto, yang kini adalah teman pertamaku. Terdengar suara langkah kaki lain, dan aku tidak bangki tdari ayunanku. Tangan Naruto masih menempel di bahuku. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar dua puluh-an. Rambutnya berwarna kuning seperti Naruto. Dan mencuat-cuat seperti Naruto juga. Kuduga inilah Tou-san yang tadi dia sebut. Wajahnya terlihat marah. Dan Naruto terlihat sangat ketakutan. Perlahan, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Gaara dan menghampiri ayahnya sambil menunduk.

"NARUTO! APAKAH KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR SAAT TAHU KAU TIDAK ADA DI KANTOR KAZEKAGE? KUPIKIR KAU DICULIK ATAU MUNGKIN SAJA DIBUNUH!" Naruto semakin menunduk seiring setiap kata yang diucapkan Minato.

Gaara terkejut melihat betapa mengerikannya ayah Naruto yang sedang marah. Sekarang dia sedang berpikir, apakah ayahnya juga akan seperti itu seandainya dia bukan monster? Menjadi overprotektif terhadapnya?

"Ne, ne, Tou-san! Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar... Lalu aku bertemu dia di taman ini. Sekarang aku memiliki teman baru, seperti yang kubilang, kan?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Minato baru menyadari banwa ada orang selain dia dan Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat kemarahannya. Gaara ketakutan melihat Minato. Minato perlahan mendekati Gaara yang masih duduk di atas ayunan.

"Kau pasti Gaara, anak dari Kazekage keempat, benar?" Minato bertanya sambil berjongkok di depan Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, Gaara-san. Kau mau pulang sekarang bersama kami?" Kata Minato tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar, mencoba membujuk Gaara untuk ikut dengannya. Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Disambutnya tangan Minato. Pasir Gaara sedikit bereaksi, tapi akhirnya turun lagi ke tanah. Setelah itu Gaara berdiri dari ayunan dan bergandengan tangan dengan Minato. Naruto di kanan, Minato di tengah, dan Gaara di kiri. Gaara menggenggam tangan Minato erat, takut pasir akan melepaskan genggamannya lagi. Bertiga, mereka berjalan menuju rumah Gaara, sekaligus kantor Kazekage. Bulan menerangi jalan mereka.

* * *

**Vocab: **

Tou-san: Panggilan untuk ayah.

Ikuzo: Ayo!

Yosh: Baik!, OK!

**Fuhhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga! Kalau kepanjangan bilang ya… Soalnya aku Author baru yang udah pengalaman bikin cerita yang lebih banyak tulisan daripada ngomongnya, sih…**

**Kalau lebih ingin banyak ngomongnya, nanti di chapter 2, deh… Kalau bisa…**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Sangkyuu

**Ya ampun, Ruvina ternyata salah mencet! Maksudnya mau Naruto sama Gaara, malah sama Genma… Aduh… Gomen, ya… Maklum Author masih kesal gara-gara nilai UKK yang ancur… Udah gitu besok bagi raport. Doa'in Ruvi masuk sepuluh besar, ya… Supaya bisa dapat PSP! Dan main Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3!**

**Oya, terima kasih banyak buat: **

**-Saqee-chan yang pertama review dan ngasih tau aku bahwa aku ternyata salah mencet, **

**-Uchiharuno Rin yang bikin aku tertawa karena katanya emang takdir (?) ama Genma?, *panggilnya Ruvina kalo nggak Ruvi-chan, ya!**

**-Narutami 'michi'que yang minta ceritanya kulanjutin, **

**-Safira Love SasuNaru yang menyuruh aku untuk melanjutkan perjuangan (?)!**

**Terima kasih atas reviewsnya, Ruvina akan melanjutkan cerita ini sesuai review dari orang-orang di atas!**

**Tunggu chapter duanya besok, ya! Baru seperempat jadi, nih… Aku masih deg-degan besok naik apa nggak, jadi belum sempat bikin chap. lagi. Ruvi usahain besok, deh…**

**Nggak usah di-review juga nggak papa, nggak penting ini, kok… **


	3. Perasaan Gaara

**Hyah, chap. nya telat….. Gomen! Lagi libur, sih, jadi males bikin fic lagi *ditimpuk.**

**Ternyata Ruvina nggak masuk sepuluh besar, jadinya nggak jadi dapet PSP, deh… Hiks.**

**Sekarang Ruvi coba untuk memperbanyak ngomongnya, ya!**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

**-Miku Usagi Deviluke yang ngasih usul. *Aku memang kebiasaan bikin paragraph panjang2…**

**-Safira Love SasuNaru yang nge-review lagi!**

**Okeh, langsung aja, ya…**

**Disc. : Haduh, Ruvi masih bingung siapa sih sebenernya? *di chidori sama Masashi Kishimoto *emang bisa pake chidori?**

**Warning: Maaf kalau agak OOC... Kalau nggak suka, nanti Ruvi ganti, deh!  


* * *

**

Gaara, Naruto, dan Minato akhirnya sampai di kantor Kazekage.

"Gaara-san, Naruto, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Kazekage. Mungkin kita masih pulang beberapa hari lagi, dan kurasa sekarang saatnya kau tidur, Naruto." Minato berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak- Hoahem." Tiba-tiba Naruto menguap lebar.

"Kau harus tidur, Naruto. Besok kau masih bisa bermain dengan Gaara. Benar kan, Gaara?" Minato menatap ke arah Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi- ya sudahlah. Tapi aku mau tidur di kamar Gaara!" Naruto berteriak kencang.

Gaara nampak shock.

"Baiklah." Gaara mengangguk lagi.

"Jadilah anak yang baik. Jangan menyusahkan Gaara-san, oke!" Minato mengusap rambut Naruto, berdiri, lalu mulai berjalan.

Naruto menangguk pelan, lalu berjalan bersama Gaara.

"Dan, Naruto... " Tiba-tiba Minato berhenti.

Naruto berhenti dan membalik badannya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak!" Minato melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan lagi. Gaara beberapa langkah di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kamar Gaara.

**Naruto's POV**

Hah? Ini kamar Gaara? Bu... bukankah ini tempat yang tadi kumasuki? Aku ingat persis ini memang ruangan itu.

Gaara memutar kenop pintunya dan... Gelap.

Walau gelap, aku masih bisa melihat bahwa... Ruangan ini memang ruangan yang tadi kumasuki.

Aku terdiam sementara Gaara menekan saklar yang ada di samping pintu.

Gaara tiba-tiba terdiam melihat ruangannya.

Dia segera mendorongku lalu membanting pintunya. Terdengar suara pintu dikunci dari dalam.

Aku berdiri diam di luar, menunggu Gaara membukakan pintu untukku.

"Gaara..." Aku memanggilnya setelah cukup lama di luar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Gaara... Aku..." Aku agak ragu-ragu mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku... Sebenarnya aku tadi sudah masuk ke kamarmu! Dan aku sudah melihat gambar-gambar yang bertebaran di lantai itu. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa, Gaara! Aku ini temanmu, ingat?" Aku berteriak, menunggu jawaban.

**Gaara's POV**

Dia... melihatnya? Jadi itu mengapa dia bisa menemukanku di taman. Mungkin dia mengikuti jejakku. Entah mengapa aku merasa ingin menangis.

Aku terduduk di balik pintu, menangis.

"Gaara!" Terdengar Naruto berteriak lagi.

"Bukalah pintunya! Gaara! Aku temanmu! Ingat? Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku. Kau tidak bisa terus menutup dirimu, Gaara!" Te... man?

Aku... masih belum mengerti apa itu teman... Mungkinkah... aku bisa memberinya kesempatan?

Aku berdiri, memutar kunci lalu membuka pintu. Air mataku masih mengalir, tapi aku bisa melihat Naruto berdiri di depanku.

Dia memandangku cukup lama, lalu dia maju dengan kedua tangan direntangkan. Dia...

...memelukku. Mengapa? Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa ingin menangis karena Naruto melihat gambarku dulu. Tapi, saat dia memelukku... Rasa hangat itu kembali lagi.

Aku terkejut, tapi juga senang. Tak lama kemudian Naruto melepasku. Kuusap air mataku, lalu kupandang dia.

Naruto tersenyum, dan aku merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya.

**Normal POV**

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara. Gaara menutup pintu, lalu mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di kamarnya. Angin telah meniup kertas-kertas itu, membuatnya bertebaran dimana-mana.

Naruto nampak ragu-ragu, tapi dia membantu merapikan kertas-kertas itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga!" Naruto segera merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur Gaara.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto. Entah sudah berapa lama tempat tidur itu tak disentuh oleh Gaara.

"Naruto..." Gaara memanggil teman pertamanya itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto...?" Gaara memanggil lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Gaara turun dari tempat tidur, lalu menghampiri Naruto. Mata Naruto terpejam, napasnya teratur. Naruto tertidur.

**Gaara's POV**

Hn, dia tertidur. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan terakhir aku tertidur seperti dia... Aku berdiri dan berjalan pelan menghampiri balkon. Angin berhembus sejuk malam ini.

Kuulurkan tanganku. Pasir berkumpul dan mengeras di depanku. Aku naik ke atas kumpulan pasir itu, lalu menerbangkannya ke atap.

Aku turun, dan pasir itu hilang dalam sekejap. Sekarang aku ada di atas atap, tempat yang sering kudatangi jika malam tiba.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang di atas sini, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya angin malam. Kubaringkan tubuhku perlahan, dan terlihat pemandangan yang indah di langit.

Ratusan bintang berkilauan memancarkan cahayanya. Dan di tengah-tengah kumpulan bintang itu, ada bulan yang bersinar redup. Sungguh indah pemandangan malam ini.

Walau sudah setiap malam aku berada di sini, aku tak pernah bosan. Lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan. Tidur pun tak bisa...

Setelah berapa jam aku berbaring di atas atap, tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan.

"Gaara..."

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku ke bawah, ke dalam kamarku. Terlihat Naruto kini duduk di tempat tidurku. Sepertinya dia terbangun dari mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Gaara!" Dia beteriak dan segera menghampiri balkon kamarku. Dia terus melihat ke arahku, lalu dia melihat ke pagar balkon.

Naruto menaiki pagar balkon, lalu dengan sekali lompatan dia meraih pinggiran atap. Dengan susah payah dia berhasil naik ke atap, dan sekarang duduk di sebelahku.

**Normal POV**

Naruto berbaring, menatap langit di atasnya.

"Wah, pemandangan yang indah! Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kamu juga tak bisa tidur karena bermimpi buruk sepertiku?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau ada di atas sini dan bukannya tidur di tempat tidur?"

Gaara menatap ke bawah cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Sebenarnya..." Gaara berhenti cukup lama.

**Gaara's POV**

Mengapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu? Haruskah aku memberitahunya yang sebenarnya? Bisakah aku mempercayakan rahasia ini? Aku tak mau kehilangan teman pertamaku karena rahasia ini.

Tapi kurasa... aku bisa mempercayai Naruto. Dia berbeda, tidak seperti orang lain. Yah, kucoba saja.

"Sebenarnya... aku... Sebenarnya ada monster yang tersegel di dalam diriku." Aku memegangi perutku.

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Aku takut monster itu akan mengamuk jika aku tertidur, jadi... aku harus tetap bangun untuk memastikan itu tidak terjadi. Aku... Aku tak ingin melukai siapapun lagi, aku tak ingin mereka berakhir seperti pamanku yang telah kubunuh" Aku mulai sedikit menangis.

Semua rahasiaku, perasaanku sudah kukatakan pada Naruto. Mata Naruto semakin melebar, sepertinya dia shock. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekatiku. Dan memelukku... lagi.

Rasa hangat itu lagi-lagi kembali. Aku suka dengan rasa ini. Rasa nyaman yang terjadi saat aku sedih, tapi ada seorang teman yang menenangkanku. Dan teman itu adalah Naruto.

"Begitu, ya... " Naruto melepaskan tangannya dariku dan mengusap air mataku.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu setiap malam! Itulah yang teman lakukan, benar?" Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

Aku merasa... senang. Tidak! Lebih dari senang. Mungkin, namanya... bahagia? Ya, namanya memang bahagia. Aku tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Dia... benar-benar berbeda. Tak seperti orang-orang yang menjauhiku karena takut padaku, dia malah mendekatiku. Dia memang orang yang aneh... Tapi aku menyukainya.

Mungkinkah... aku bisa mempercayainya dengan berbagai hal? Kurasa itu yang namanya teman. Kurasa... itulah gunanya teman.

**Normal POV**

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya kemerahan memancar dari depan Gaara dan Naruto.

Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dengan bingung. Gaara juga menolehkan kepala.

Pemandangan matahari terbit yang sangat indah. Cahaya kemerahannya menyinari Naruto dan Gaara. Malam itu adalah malam paling indah yang pernah Gaara lewati... bersama teman pertamanya.

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga... *tepar di lantai.**

**Tadinya mau cepat-cepat selesai... Tapi tiba-tiba liburan datang. Jadwal padat banget, nih... Akhirnya selesai di akhir-akhir liburan pas lagi bete di rumah.**

**Thanks buat Uchiharuno Rin yang udah nge-confirm friend request aku di fb, dan para reviewer lain yang memberikan saran, semangat, komentar, dll, ya!**

**Oya, ada informasi (nggak) penting, Ruvi masuk kelas paling ancur: 8-4! Argh... Bete berat, nih!**

**Yasud, click tombol di bawah itu, ya... Yang warnanya biru, ada garis bawahnya, terus tulisannya: Review this Story, oke!  
**


	4. Tur yang berubah menjadi bahaya?

**Ruvi datang lagi! Sekarang Ruvi mau cepat-cepat update karena udah kebayang alur ceritanya!**

**Oya, Ruvi lupa ngasih tau, Gaara itu pake baju yang kayak pas dia bunuh si Yashamaru itu, lhoo... *di gentayangin Yashamaru. Trus, ANBU kemana? Yah, anggap aja si Minato menganggap Naruto udah aman sama Gaara... *di rasengan Minato.**

**Fic ini bukan AU, ya... se-ka-li la-gi. BU-KAN A-U. Yap, gitu ajah.  
**

**Balesan Review:**

**-Narutami 'michi'que: Iya, nih, lagi libur soalnya, jadi jadwal padat. Gomen, ya! Sekarang dicepetin deh updetnya...**

**-Ichisami naoka-chan: Arigatou~ ** . **Cari 'Tobito Uchiha' aja, Tobito Uchiha-nya ada di dalam kurung, terus gambarnya pokoknya bukan tobi!**

**-Safira Love SasuNaru: Belom, kok, belom... Cahaya merahnya itu cuma buat mendramatisir suasana aja... hehe..  
**

**-Anata to Watashi: Thanks, ya...**

**Terima kasih buat orang-orang yang telah me-review chapter-chapter Ruvi-chan, ya... You're really making my day!  
**

**Okeh, langsung aja,**

**Disclaimer: Tobito: Disclaimernya siapa sih? Tobito bingung, nih...**

** Ruvina: *nimpuk Tobito pake koran* Ih, Tobito gimana, sih! Disclaimernya itu Masashi Kishimoto!**

** Tobito: O... bulet.

* * *

**

Matahari perlahan terbit dari ufuk timur.

Gaara merasa ini saatnya mereka turun dan sarapan. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, mengumpulkan pasir-pasir di udara.

Setelah itu Gaara melompat ke atasnya.

"Bolehkah aku menaiki pasirmu, Gaara?" Mohon Naruto.

Gaara terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak." Akhirnya Gaara menjawab datar.

"Ayolah, Gaara..." Naruto melompat dari atap, berjongkok di balkon, lalu mendarat dengan keras di balkon kamar Gaara.

Gaara melangkahkan kaki ke balkon kamarnya, lalu membubarkan kumpulan pasirnya.

"Tidak perrnah ada yang menaiki pasirku, dan walau kau adalah temanku..." Gaara berhenti karena Naruto menggunakan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu di depannya. *Maaf karena ngikutin Senpai-senpai, ya...

"Mungkin kau akan mencoba menaikinya... suatu hari nanti. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali." Gaara melangkah ke samping, menghindari serangan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu Naruto.

Naruto bangun, lalu mengikuti Gaara keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

"Gaara..." Panggil Naruto setelah dia dan Gaara selesai mandi dan makan.

"Hm?" Gaara berhenti berjalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku mengitari Suna hari ini...?" Kata Naruto yang tangannya persis seperti Hinata yang lagi malu-malu.

"Baiklah." Gaara sedikit tersenyum.

* * *

**Pokoknya Gaara ngajak Naruto muterin Suna, karena aku juga ngga tau di Suna ada apa aja, langsung aja, ya...**

"Ini... taman tempatku biasa bermain pada malam hari. Juga tempatku bertemu teman pertamaku." Gaara tersenyum pada Naruto.

Pada malam hari, taman itu terlihat begitu damai, sunyi... Tapi pada siang hari anak-anak bermain bola di taman itu.

"Hey, itu si Monster!" Seru seorang anak.

"Ayo kita lempari dia dengan batu!" Seru anak yang lain.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak-anak itu, dan pasir pelindungnya mengikuti arah tangan Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang tangan Gaara. Gaara terkejut, pasirnya turun ke tanah.

"Kau ingat apa katamu tadi malam, saat kita berdua saja di atap?"

**Flashback**

"Aku... Aku tak ingin melukai siapapun lagi, aku tak ingin mereka berakhir seperti pamanku yang telah kubunuh" Aku mulai sedikit menangis.

Mata Naruto semakin melebar, sepertinya dia shock. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekatiku. Dan memelukku... lagi.

"Begitu, ya... " Naruto melepaskan tangannya dariku dan mengusap air mataku.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu setiap malam! Itulah yang teman lakukan, benar?" Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

**Flashback Off**

"Tapi..." Gaara mencoba mengelak.

"Hey! Kalian! Berhenti melempari Gaara!" Naruto berteriak pada anak-anak itu.

"Ha? Memang kau siapa?" Seorang anak lain berseru.

"Aku?... Aku... aku adalah teman Gaara! Dan kalian tidak berhak melempari temanku!"

"Teman Gaara? Monster itu tidak berhak punya teman!" Anak-anak mulai berteriak.

"Ergh...! Pergi kalian!" Mata Naruto mulai berubah merah.

"Hiy... dia mengerikan... Ayo kita pergi..." Anak-anak itu mulai pergi.

"Lihat, kau tidak perlu melukai anak-anak itu." Naruto berbalik, matanya sudah kembali biru.

"A-arigatou, Naruto..." Gaara terlihat terkejut sekaligus bingung mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

"Oke, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" Naruto berjalan dengan semangat keluar dari taman bermain tempat dia pertama bertemu Gaara.

* * *

"Lalu, ini tempat aku latihan." Gaara menunjukkan sebuah lapangan dengan beberapa pohon *pohon apa, ya... yang ada di padang pasir?

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita latihan di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Ayolah, bukan bertarung sungguhan... Hanya sekedar... pertarungan antar teman?" Naruto mencoba membujuk Gaara.

Gaara menyilangkan tangannya, lalu tampak bepikir sebentar.

"Baiklah." Gaara akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Naruto.

Tanpa tanda mulai, persiapan, kuda-kuda, dllsb yang dibutuhkan sebelum bertarung, Naruto langsung melesat ke depan Gaara dan meninjunya.

Gaara shock karena Naruto seperti sungguh-sungguh ingin menyerangnya.

Beberapa senti sebelum tangan Naruto mendarat di muka Gaara, tiba-tiba pasir pelindung Gaara menghalangi mereka berdua.

Setelah itu Naruto mencoba meninju, menendang, make jurus berbagai macam, ngelempar kunai, dllsb tapi tetap terhalang pasir Gaara. *walau belum masuk akademi, anggap aja udah diajarin Minato.

"Cih." Naruto baru mau meninju Gaara lagi, tapi tiba-tiba terhenti karena Naruto mendengar sesuatu.

"Akhirnya kita temukan juga..." Kata sebuah suara.

"Anak Hokage ternyata juga ada di sini... Kita beruntung." Kata suara kedua.

Naruto dan Gaara segera memandang ke arah yang sama.

Dari balik semak-semak keluarlah dua orang yang memakai pelindung kepala berbentuk dua batu *ngga tau definisi yang lebih baik* yang Gaara dan Naruto kenali sebagai Iwagakure.

"Kau serang anak Hokage, biar aku yang mengurus anak Kazekage." Kata suara kedua.

Gaara sudah memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang, tapi...

"Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu!*"

Tiba-tiba pilar-pilar batu muncul dari bawah Gaara, dan mengurungnya di dalam penjara batu.

"Gaara!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya khawatir.

Gaara mengangguk sambil memegang pilar-pilar itu.

"Doton: Doryūsō!**"

Tiba-tiba muncul duri-duri batu berukuran besar dari bawah Gaara.

Refleks, Gaara melompat di pilar-pilar penjara batu itu. Tiba-tiba Gaara terpeleset dan terjatuh.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak khawatir.

"GAARA!"

* * *

*Earth release: Earth Pillar Prison / Penjara Pilar Tanah atau Batu?

**Earth release: Rock Pillars Rising / Ngga tau artinya yang bener. Pokoknya mirip sama Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears *Elemen tanah: Duri-duri Batu? Cari aja di Narutopedia. Males nyari sendiri.

**Hwah, capeknya... maaf kali ini Ruvi biarin ceritanya ngegantung, biar penasaran gitu...**

**Ruvi kasih bocorannya dikit, deh...**

**Pokoknya Naruto mati! *ditimpukin Naruto FC* Nggak, lah... sekarat doang *Naruto FC menghembuskan napas lega.* terus mati. *digebukin rame-rame***

**Okeh, okeh, ini yang bener, deh...**

**Nanti Gaara berubah, Naruto pingsan rada-rada sekarat... Minato marah-marah, terus... cuplikannya!**

"Naruto, tutup matamu." Gaara menyuruh Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya.

"Maju terus sampai kusuruh berhenti." Gaara menyuruh Naruto lagi.

"Eh, tapi kan di depanku-"

"Sudah percaya saja padaku."

"Ehm, oke."

**End of cuplikan.**

**Gaje, ya? *ya!* biarin! Pokoknya nanti Ruvi sempetin nge-update cerita di tengah-tengah kesibukan sekolah Ruvi! Tunggu, ya!**

**Silakan pencet tulisan 'review this story' di bawah! Iya, yang biru, trus di underline itu... Pencet, ya!  
**


	5. Perpisahan yang Indah

**Ruvina kembali! Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya untuk orang-orang yang sudah lama menunggu fic. ini! Sekarang Ruvi coba panjangin sesuai req. orang-orang!**

**Oya, Ruvi mau belajar bikin fic pake bahasa yang nggak serius, tapi tetep aku/kamu bukan gw/lo. Ada yang berminat ngajarin? Lagi pingin bikin fic humor, nih!  
**

**Thanks buat untuk para reviewers Ruvi! Ini balesan Review nya:**

**Safira Love SasuNaru: Itu loh, ninja Iwa yang udah ngelukain, salah, MEMBUNUH OBITO! Kalian para Iwa itu nyebelin banget!**

**Anata to Watashi: Yups, ini coba dipanjangin...**

**Michiru no Akasuna: Melihat review kamu, gaya ngomongnya persis kaya' Sasori! Aku suka sama kamu! *peluk-peluk Michiru, ditabok Michiru***

**Yups, langsung aja...**

**Disclaimer : Masak sih pake molto! *Sejak kapan molto bisa dipake buat masak?**

**

* * *

**

**Sebelumnya, di chapter 3...**

Gaara terpeleset dan terjatuh.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak khawatir.

"GAARA!"

**Sekarang, di chapter 4...**

Tiba-tiba pilar-pilar lain muncul di depan Naruto, mengurungnya di dalam penjara batu. Kini Naruto tidak bisa melihat Gaara, dan dia khawatir akan keselamatan temannya itu.

Naruto merasa marah, dan badannya bergetar. Cairan aneh berwarna jingga mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya berubah merah, dan semacam ekor terbentuk di belakang Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada GAARA?" Naruto berteriak marah.

Naruto mengibaskan ekornya, dan penjara batu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Di depan Naruto, kedua shinobi Iwa itu masih berdiri, terkejut akan kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto segera berbalik. Gaara masih ada di dalam penjara batu, pingsan. Bahunya berdarah, sepertinya tergores duri tadi.

Naruto berbalik menghadapi para shinobi Iwa. Naruto menggeram, lalu mulai berlari dan mencoba menyerang shinobi Iwa itu.

Serangan pertama, shinbbi Iwa itu menggunakan jurus untuk melontarkan Naruto cukup jauh. Naruto mencoba bangkit, lalu menyerang lagi. Shinobi Iwa itu sepertinya kehilangan kesabaran, dan dia menggunakan jurus untuk memerangkap Naruto, dan membantingnya cukup keras.

Perlahan, cairan jingga yang menyelimuti Naruto mulai pudar. Tinggalah terbaring seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun yang tidak berdaya. Naruto sepertinya pingsan.

**Gaara's POV**

Argh, apa ini? Aku terluka? Kulihat bahuku. Ya, darah memang mengalir dari situ.

Di mana ini? Ah, aku terperangkap di dalam penjara batu yang dibuat para shinobi Iwa itu.

Naruto? Di mana dia? Aku tak tahu.

Apa ini? Perasaan ini lagi. Ini... Shukaku!

_Hehe... Gaara... Biarkan aku mengambil alih tubuhmu..._

Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Naruto... Naruto bahkan berusaha mati-matian agar aku tak menggunakannya.

_Anak itu? Ah... biarkan saja dia... Mungkin dia sudah mati di luar sana._

"Hei, mau kita apakan dia?" Kudengar suara dari luar penjara batu.

Aku berangsur mendekat, walau luka di bahuku masih terasa perih. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat. Naruto terbaring di luar, tak sadar. Kedua shinobi Iwa itu memandanginya. Lalu salah seorang berjongkok, lalu mengangkatnya. Kepala Naruto di belakang, kakinya di depan.

Perasaanku mulai marah. Temanku... Temanku yang berharga, terluka demi aku.

Shukaku mulai mengambil alih tubuhku, tapi... kubiarkan saja. Toh, mungkin dengan kekuatan Shukaku aku bisa melindungi temanku yang berharga.

**Normal POV**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat Gaara di dalam penjara batu, hampir berubah. Pasir mulai mengelilingi tubunya, mengubahnya menjadi Shukaku. Lama-kelamaan Naruto bisa melihatnya. Sosok monster yang ada dalam Gaara.

Setengah badan Gaara sudah berubah menjadi Shukaku. Bentuknya seperti tanuki, dengan garis-garis berwarna ungu.

Gaara mengibaskan cakarnya, dan penjara batu itu pun hancur dalam sekejap.

Gaara melihat Naruto, dan Naruto sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Gaara..." Naruto merintih pelan.

"...jangan...lakukan...ini..." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Gaara.

Gaara terdiam, memandangi Naruto cukup lama. Sebenarnya, dia sedang bertarung dengan Shukaku.

**Gaara's POV**

Pergi kau!

_Hehe... bukannya kau sendiri yang membiarkanku keluar? Sekarang biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan segalanya._

Tidak! Naruto... tidak menginginkan ini! Kembali! Jangan keluar lagi!

_Cih... bocah itu mengganggu sekali._

Ingatanku tadi malam, terngiang di kepalaku. Aku... harus bisa mengalahkan Shukaku!

KEMBALI! Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Shukaku terdiam, lalu aku merasa dia perlahan pergi, meninggalkan aku dengan kesadaranku.

Kulihat Naruto masih di sana, tergantung di bahu shinobi Iwa itu.

Aku berlari, mengerahkan pasirku untuk menyerang kedua shinobi itu.

Itu cukup berhasil menarik perhatian mereka.

Kuarahkan pasirku mengelilingi shinobi yang membawa Naruto. Kuusahakan agar pasirku tidak melukai Naruto.

_Sabaku kyu!_

Kuhancurkan Shinobi itu. Naruto terjatuh. Aku segera berlari, menangkap Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto kuseret ke tempat yang aman.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku berteriak pada Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, lalu batuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

**Naruto's POV**

"Gaara...?" Tanyaku dengan suara lemah.

Gaara terlihat sangat khawatir padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi... Yang terakhir kuingat... Shinobi Iwa itu menggunakan suatu jurus untuk memerangkap aku, lalu membantingku dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat shuriken beterbangan menghampiri Gaara. Kucek kantong shuriken-ku. Oh, tidak! Tinggal satu kunai yang tersisa...

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menggunakan kunai ini... Tapi!

Kulempar kunai itu. Kunai yang berat, dengan pegangan berwarna putih dan ada tulisan di pegangannya. Kunai itu berbentuk seperti trisula, dan aku mengambilnya saat aku mengacak-acak kamar Tou-san.

Kupegang tangan Gaara, menyingkirkannya dari jalur shuriken. Kami menggelinding, dan terus bergelinding ke bawah bukit.

Badanku terasa sakit semua. Kulihat Gaara, terbaring di sampingku, sepertinya pingsan.

Aku sendiri... tidak bisa menjaga tubuhku tetap terbangun... Ada bayang-bayang berwarna kuning di depanku. Dia terus meneriakkan namaku. Mengingatkan aku pada Tou-san.

Setelah itu... aku pingsan.

* * *

**Masih Naruto's POV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Putih. Dimana ini? Rumah sakit.

Badanku masih terasa sakit semua, tapi bisa kurasakan luka-lukaku sudah diperban.

Kupaksakan diriku bangun, dan aku merasa sebuah tangan menopang punggungku, membantuku bangun. Kulihat ke sebelah kiriku. Tou-san.

"Kau masih belum boleh banyak bergerak." Dia menasehatiku.

"Tou-san!" Aku mau memeluknya, tapi badanku terasa sakit saat digerakkan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Tou-san ada di sini?" Au bertanya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan.

"Ceritanya panjang..." Minato mencoba untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku siap mendengarkan!" Seruku.

"Ha~h baiklah..."

* * *

**Flashback On, Normal POV**

Setelah Naruto melempar kunai, mereka menggelinding ke bawah bukit yang ada di samping tempat latihan Gaara. Naruto pingsan, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

Sementara itu, Kunai yang dilempar Naruto mengenai tubuh shinobi Iwa yang melempar shuriken itu, dan tiba-tiba...

Minato muncul. Ternyata kunai itu adalah kunai spesial milik Minato yang sudah diberi segel dengan jurus Hiraishinnya, jadi Minato akan muncul jika kunai itu dilempar.

Minato terkejut. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di Suna, ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan kunai spesialnya dilempar dan segelnya bekerja. Minato segera menggunakan jurus Hiraishinnya, dan tiba-tiba ia muncul di suatu tempat entah dimana, dengan seorang shinobi Iwa di depannya.

Terkejut melihat Minato, shinobi Iwa itu kabur. Minato semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Darah dan pasir berceceran dimana-mana, tapi ada jejak darah yang masih baru yang menuju ke bawah bukit.

**Minato's POV**

Apa ini? Aku sedang jalan-jalan di Suna... tapi tiba-tiba segel Hiraishin ku bereaksi.

Dan tadi ada shinobi Iwa, dia sudah kabur... Banyak darah dan pasir bertebaran di sana-sini...

Kuperhatikan tetesan-tetesan darah di sana-sini. Ada satu jejak darah yang kucurigai. Jejak darah itu ada di pinggir lapangan, dan masih terus ada sampai ke bawah bukit.

Mungkinkah...? Aku segera melihat ke bawah bukit. Ada sebuah sosok berbaring tak bergerak di bawah bukit. Tak mungkin...!

Aku segera berlari menuruni bukit, semakin lama sosok itu semakin jelas. Yang bisa kulihat hanya sesuatu berwarna merah. Kupercepat langkahku.

Di sanalah, di bawah bukit, terbaring Naruto dan Gaara. Aku panik, dan segera kuhampiri anakku yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Kupanggil Naruto.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pergerakan di samping Naruto. Gaara terbangun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku langsung berteriak pada Gaara, membuatnya terkejut.

Gaara memandang bingung sekelilingnya, lalu menatap cukup lama pada Naruto.

"Selamatkan Naruto dulu. Akan kuceritakan setelah itu." Aku terkejut akan jawabannya, anak sekecil ini sudah bisa memikirkan keselamatan temannya.

Aku mengganguk, lalu segera mengangkat Naruto, bridal style, dan menggunakan Hiraishinku untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Aku baru mau kembali ke tempat tadi untuk membawa Gaara, saat tiba-tiba Gaara muncul di sampingku.

"Jadi, APA YANG TERJADI PADA NARUTO?" Aku berteriak cukup kencang, hingga membuat semua orang terkajut, terutama Gaara.

Gaara langsung menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Tadi pagi Naruto mengajakku berkeliing Suna, lalu kami ke tempat latihanku. Tiba-tiba, setelah berlatih, ada dua shinobi Iwa datang. Mereka menyerang kami, dan salah seorang dari mereka sudah kubunuh. Setelah itu, kami bergelinding ke bawah bukit dan tiba-tiba kau muncul." Gaara menyelesaikan cerita-sangat-singkatnya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau tidak melindunginya? Kalau tahu begini aku tak akan mengajak Naruto ke Suna!" Aku baru mau melangkah pergi saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menahanku.

"Aku... Aku sudah berusaha... tapi shinobi Iwa itu sangat kuat..." Gaara tidak berani menatapku.

Aku baru memperhatikan... Gaara juga terluka cukup parah. Bahunya yang paling mencolok, ada bekas luka yang cukup besar di situ. Sisanya hanya luka kecil yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

Pandanganku melembut, mau tak mau aku tak bisa memarahi anak ini. Kuusap rambut merahnya perlahan. Aku berjongkok, lalu menatap matanya.

"Terima kasih... karena telah berusaha melindungi anak kesayanganku." Aku tersenyum, mengusap rambutnya, lalu berdiri.

"Mau menjenguk Naruto?" Kutanya Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng perlahan.

"Kurasa... Aku tak tahu. Aku merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjenguknya..." Gaara terlihat gugup.

"Oh, baiklah." Aku berjalan pergi menuju kamar Naruto.

**Flashback Off, Masih tetep Naruto's POV**

"Eh, Tou-san... saat sedang melawan shinobi Iwa itu, tiba-tiba badanku diselimuti sesuatu berwarna orange seperti jeli, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi pada diriku. Apa itu sebenarnya, Tou-san?" Tanyaku, mencoba mengingat kejadian saat benda orange itu muncul.

Tou-san menghela napas.

"Akhirnya saatnya tiba juga untuk memberitahumu..." Tou-san menutup matanya.

"Memberitahu apa?" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Naruto... sebenarnya... ada monster Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam dirimu." Aku terkejut.

"A-apa?" Aku mencoba memastikan.

"Monster Kyuubi, monster berekor sembilan yang tujuh tahun lalu menyerang Konoha..." Tou-san memberitahu lagi.

Aku menunduk, mencoba mengerti arti perkataan Tou-san. Tiba-tiba terbayang olehku Gaara. Yang juga memiliki monster yang tersegel dalam dirinya.

Aku segera melempar selimut, turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar rumah sakit.

Terdengar Tou-san memanggilku, dan badanku terasa sangat sakit... Tapi aku harus menemui Gaara! Segera!

Aku segera berlari, menembus lorong, menuruni tangga, sampai akhirnya aku keluar dari rumah sakit.

Langit sudah gelap. bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas langit malam. Memang indah, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk memandangi langit malam.

Aku kembali berlari, tapi tiba-tiba ada batu. Aku terjatuh dan menggelinding cukup jauh. Aw, badanku semakin terasa sakit!

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi aku harus segera menemui Gaara. Aku berlari lagi, tapi kali ini cukup berhati-hati agar aku tidak terjatuh.

Kumasuki kantor Kazekage. Aku segera berlari ke lantai dua, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang memeandangiku dengan aneh.

Aku berlari ke ujung lorong, lalu memutar kenop pintu di ujung lorong. Ruangan itu masih gelap, tapi pintu balkon terbuka, memancarkan sinar bulan.

Kuhampiri balkon itu, menaiki pagarnya, lalu dengan sekali lompatan kuraih pinggir atap.

Kulihat di atas atap. Gaara tidak ada. Oh, tidak! Lalu kemana dia pergi! Kunaiki atap itu, lalu duduk kelelahan di atasnya.

"Mencariku?" Sebuah suara membuatku terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Gaara!" Aku menerjang Gaara, membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Kurasa itu artinya 'iya'." Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Gaara, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu." Aku duduk di depannya.

"Apa itu?" Gaara bertanya.

"Aku... aku juga punya monster yang tersegel di dalam tubuhku seperti kamu!" Gaara terlihat shock, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Tou-san bilang namanya Kyuubi, ekornya ada sembilan, dan dia dulu menyerang desaku tujuh tahun yang lalu!" Aku berteriak cukup kencang.

"Be- benarkah...?" Gaara menatapku tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Gaara menunduk, terlihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Ah, ya... monster di dalam tubuhku namanya Ichibi Shukaku. Dia adalah monster berekor satu..." Gaara memegangi perutnya.

"Wah, Ichibi dan Kyuubi! Ekor satu dan ekor sembilan!" Aku tertawa menyadari hal itu.

"Oh, ya... Naruto, berdiri, balik badan, dan tutup matamu" Gaara menyuruh Naruto.

"Eh, oke." Aku berdiri, membalik badanku, lalu menutup mataku.

"Maju terus sampai kusuruh berhenti." Gaara menyuruh Naruto lagi.

"Eh, tapi kan di depanku-"

"Sudahlah, percaya saja padaku." Gaara mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Aku berjalan ke depan, sampai aku tiba di pinggir atap.

Aku ragu-ragu untuk melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, Gaara sepertinya begitu yakin.

Kudengar suara angin berhembus, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku ke udara kosong. Tapi, udara itu tidak kosong. Aku menginjak sesuatu.

Kuberanikan diri melangkahkan kakiku satu lagi. Tiba-tiba kurasakan Gaara melangkah ke samping kiriku.

"Jangan buka matamu dulu..." Gaara menyuruhku lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba kurasakan angin berhembus. Sepertinya bukan angin yang berhembus, melainkan kami yang bergerak.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Aku merasa sesuatu yang kunaiki bergerak-gerak dari tadi.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu." Gaara memberitahuku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan... Aku... sedang menaiki pasir Gaara! Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Mengapa...? Bukankah.-"

Gaara menutup mulutku sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Karena... kau... adalah teman pertamaku, dan teman terbaik yang pernah kupunya...!" Gaara tersenyum dengan sepenuh hatinya, senyum paling tulus yang pernah kulihat.

Aku jadi _blushing_, melihat Gaara yang sepertinya begitu senang menjadi temanku. Aku jadi ikut senang dan tersenyum juga.

"Kita sudah sampai." Gaara tiba-tiba melihat ke kiri.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan lagi-lagi...

Gaara mengajakku ke sebuah bukit berpasir, dimana matahari terbit terlihat sangat bagus dan besar.

Dia mendaratkan pasirnya di bukit itu, lalu aku mulai berlari-lari kagum sambil berputar-putar.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lakuku.

Akhirnya aku berbaring kelelahan di atas pasir.

"Terima kasih..., Gaara..." Aku berterima kasih sambil mencoba untuk bernapas.

"Untuk apa?" Gaara bertanya.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Untuk keajaiban di hari ini, kemarin, untuk menjadi teman pertamaku di Suna, untuk menjadi teman terbaikku yang pernah kuketahui!" Aku tertawa lepas.

"Sama-sama, Uzumaki Naruto..." Gaara berkata pelan sambil duduk di sampingku.

* * *

Aku menatap Gaara lagi. Tou-san sudah memegangi tanganku. Aku menarik tangan Tou-san.

Tou-san berjongkok, lalu aku berbisik padanya. Tou-san mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pegangannya padaku.

Aku berlari menghampiri Gaara, yang berdiri sambil menunggu kami pergi.

Aku memeluk Gaara lagi. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Gaara terkejut, _blushing_, lalu memelukku balik.

"Terima kasih... untuk petualangan menyenangkan yang kualami di Suna..." Aku berkata pelan.

"Terima kasih... untuk menjadi teman pertamaku..." Gaara berkata pelan.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu memandang Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sabaku no Gaara!" Aku berteriak sambil menghampiri Tou-san.

Kupegang tangan Tou-san, lalu kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan Suna.

"Sampai jumpa, Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara melambaikan tanganku.

Aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalananku kembali ke Konoha.

Kurasa aku punya kisah yang menarik yang akan kuceritakan pada teman-temanku.

* * *

**Haduh, Akhirnya selesai juga... Ruvi kerja ngebut semaleman buat selesaiin 'ni fic!**

**Yah, Ruvi mau berterima kasih pada semua orang yang udah nge-review fic Ruvi yang gaje ini, pada semua silent readers yang belum punya account, mau pun yang udah punya... Dan... yang udah nge-fave Tobito Uchiha mau pun yang udah nge-fave fic ini!**

**Setelah ini Ruvi punya banyak calon fic yang mau Ruvi bikin! Jadi, tetep tungguin fic Ruvi selanjutnya, ya...**

**Ja ne!**

**8 Agustus 2010**

**10:51 PM**


End file.
